A Game of Silence
by fredesrojo
Summary: Caskett smut, for Aly. No spoilers that I know of, exists in a kind of vaguely ambiguous universe where Castle and Beckett are sleeping together in some capacity.


_**Disclaimer: Definitely don't own it, property of ABC and Marlowe. **_

* * *

The edge of the table dug into the back of her thigh. She grumbled against his lips, trying to shift to a more comfortable position. His hands slipped down her back and under her ass, gripping and lifting efficiently. Castle smirked, biting her lip and then soothing it with his tongue before he spoke. "Better?"

"You're an ass."

"I do have a fine one, don't I?"

"Mmph." Kate wrapped her legs more securely around his waist, pulling his head back to hers. "Less talk, more kissing."

"Kissing is good." The words were mumbled against her lips lazily, his tongue slicking against the front of her teeth. She growled briefly, kissing him back furiously in retaliation.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Mmh…door's still open…" He waved his arm vaguely from their position against the wall, missing the door completely.

"Shut it yourself, it's your apartment."

With supreme effort, he managed to move them close enough to knock it closed. Quite unfortunately, he ended up with his back against the door, the door-handle digging into her shin.

Kate grumbled again, pushing ineffectually at the wall in an attempt to move them away. Castle stepped forward and overbalanced, tumbling them both to the floor with a yelp. He barely managed to flip them before they hit bottom, landing under her with a groan.

She sat up halfway on his chest, giggling. "Just can't catch a break, can we?"

He laughed, his hands rubbing up and down her back. "Seems not."

"Shall we move this to the couch?"

He considered briefly. A devious look flickered into his blue eyes, giving him a Puck-ish air of mischief.

Suddenly, Kate found herself flat on her back in the middle of his front hallway. "Castle?"

"Couch is too far." He braced himself on his forearms, looming over her with a wicked grin before he dove in and latched on the wonderful patch of skin just below her ear. She moaned loudly, her head thudding back against the floor.

Kate panted for breath, her lust fogged brain struggling to remember why this was a bad idea. "Rick—Castle…Castle we have to move."

His teeth nipped at her skin, eliciting an interesting yelp from her lips. "Don't wanna."

"Alexis."

"Study group. Won't be back 'til late." He licked a slow line along her pulse, blowing over the flushed skin. "Don't bring up my daughter when we're in the middle of this."

"M—Martha."

He groaned, lifting his head part-way to glare at her. "At a performance. We have the loft to ourselves for the next three hours. Any more protests, Detective, or can we get back to it?" He ground his hips against hers in a decisive movement, amusement tingeing the lust in his eyes.

She moaned low in her throat, head falling back. "Carry on."

"With pleasure." Castle propped himself up on his elbow, tracing his finger down her side. "Have I ever told you how hot this shirt is?"

Kate groaned, gripping the back of his head firmly. "Oh my _God_ do you ever shut up?"

"Normally? No."

She scowled, worming a hand in between their bodies. Sure fingers cupped him and then exerted the slightest bit of pressure, drawing a choked grunt from him. "Castle?"

"Y—Yes?"

"Stay silent for the next half hour, and I'll buy that 'Bad Cop' costume you saw in the Halloween store."

He gurgled something indistinct, lips dropping to seize hers in a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss. Kate moaned against his lips, her back arching up off the ground, body pressing hard against his. Castle laughed, mumbling against her lips.

"That is so fucking _sexy_."

She clamped her teeth down on his bottom lip, drawing a spectacular yelp of pain.

"Apples apples _applesapplesapples!"_

Kate drew back, pinning him with her trademark glare. He squirmed. "What did I say about talking?"

Castle nodded obediently after a moment, pupils blown so far the blue irises had almost disappeared. He shifted his weight and lifted a hand to his lips, pantomiming closing and locking something. She rolled her eyes, reaching up to tug him down again.

The muffled groan against her lips earned him a knee to the ribs, while the warm hand sliding down to palm the inseam of her jeans earned him the long line of her neck tilted back for the taking.

They rocked back and forth on the hardwood for a few minutes, almost wrestling but not quite. Kate flipped him to his back, he rolled them back over. They continued in the same way until he finally managed to get his hand up her shirt, warm palm snaking up her ribs. She moaned loudly, head thudding back against the floor. "God, Castle, get a move on already."

He smirked against the side of her neck, an amused breath huffing from his nostrils. Somehow in the next few seconds, she found that her shirt had somewhat miraculously disappeared and his hands were skating warm trails across her bare skin.

This was bad, this wasn't fair, he got all the access. Kate twisted her calf up and around his leg, flexing her spine to invert their positions. Castle gasped as he thudded to the floor on his back, a glorious half-naked Beckett straddling his waist. He opened his mouth, words halfway up his throat before he choked them off in an almost delirious moan.

Her mouth—her lips were on his skin. Her _tongue_ was licking along the line made by the collar of his shirt. Nimble fingers danced down his torso, freeing buttons from holes and teasing the skin revealed.

"Nguaaaah."

"No noises, Writer Boy."

He choked as teeth nipped at the jut of his collarbone. "Nghl."

She sat up, lifting away from his body. "What was that? Apples?"

Castle shook his head furiously, a choked whimper rumbling from his throat. Kate grinned dangerously, shoving his shirt down his arms. He wriggled his wrists, trying to aid her in stripping it all the way off, but she paused when it was gathered around his forearms with the fabric of the shirt trapped under his back by the combined weight of their bodies.

"Maybe I should leave you tied up like this." A lone fingernail traced down his chest, her eyes cataloguing the jump of muscles under his skin.

He groaned, hips thrusting off the ground of their own accord. Beckett squeaked in surprise, hands falling to his chest. Castle smirked, lifting his head far enough off the floor to graze his teeth against the inside of her breast. The squeak morphed into a breathy moan. He tensed the muscles in his abdomen, grinding his hips up into hers again.

Kate moaned low, her arms giving out so she fell against his torso. She worked a hand in-between them, stripping his belt off as her lips covered his, stealing his breath. The button and zipper to his jeans went next; his hips lifting helpfully off the floor to aid her in shoving the garments down near his knees. He kicked them off the rest of the way, scowling as he struggled against the shirt still snarled around his wrists.

She snickered and then yelped when he flexed his back up and off the floor, tumbling them both to one side. His hands slipped free of the shirt and wrapped under her hips, pulling her body hard up against his.

"_Fuck_." The word rasped from her vocal cords in a breathy whine.

Castle laughed into the hollow of her throat as he quickly defeated the fastenings to her pants and skimmed them down her thighs, pushing his leg between hers as he tugged her hips up against his.

Kate cried out loudly—half his name, half gibberish—and started a slight rock against his thigh, seeking more friction. Her hands scrabbled down the skin of his back, searching frantically for the waistband of his boxers. "These…off."

He grunted when her nails scraped over the thin fabric, digging into his ass briefly. His hands fumbled at her hips, thumbs hooking and then pulling on the elastic waist of her panties, drawing them as far down her legs as he could manage. Her feet wriggled for a moment, kicking the tangle of jeans and underwear down while her hands efficiently stripped his boxers off.

He let out an almost delirious moan of pleasure at the feeling of all that wonderful skin against his—somehow one of them had managed to remove her bra, leaving nothing between them.

Kate sank her teeth into the join of his neck and collarbone, moaning low as he _finally_ thrust home, muffling his own groan in a mouthful of her hair. Castle's hand splayed white knuckled by her ear, supporting some of the weight of his body as he thrust, panting into the side of her neck.

She rocked her hips in time with his, her legs curling up and locking at the small of his back. A muted moan bled from her lips when he shifted his weight slightly, changing the angle from good to amazing in the space of a heartbeat.

Even without his normal penchant for dirty talk to help get her off, this was going to be finished rather embarrassedly quickly. And Richard Castle _knew_ dirty talk like the back of his own hand.

Kate moaned and reached up, her hand curling around the heavy bulk of his bicep, her mouth gasping against his shoulder. "Close…"

Castle bit down on her shoulder lightly, keeping the pace while a sure hand snaked down between their bodies, pressing her clit in a light circling motion.

Kate gasped louder, her voice choking off in the middle of his name. Her nails dug in to the skin of his back, a low whine rasping from her throat as she came, spots dancing in front of her eyes.

He managed two more sure thrusts before he shuddered through his climax, sweaty palm slipping on the floor.

They lay tangled together in his front hall, their clothes arrayed around them in a strange pattern, his head tucked in to her neck as he panted for breath. Castle shifted his weight back to his arms and drew himself off of her, dropping heavily to the hardwood floor at her side, his chest still heaving.

Kate panted, one arm thrown loosely across her forehead. "Damn."

He hummed quietly, amused.

She swallowed, brushing sweat-sticky hair off of her forehead. "You can talk now."

He laughed the chuckle rumbling through his chest. His thumb traced the faint line of a bruise forming at the join of her neck and shoulder, a smug note to his tone. "You'll have to wear turtlenecks for a while."

He wheezed out a breath reflexively as her palm thudded into his chest, wincing. Kate twisted half on her side, glaring at him. Castle held up his hands in a defensive pose, an innocent look dancing in his gaze. She chewed her lip and rolled her eyes, rolling back over to her back.

"So."

"So."

"We should move."

Castle propped his head up on his arm, surveying the flushed glow that suffused her body with a half-smug smile. "Hm."

"I mean, unless you want your daughter to walk in on us laying bare-assed on your floor."

He snorted, sitting up with a wince as his back cracked. "Point taken, Detective." He looked at her with an almost leer, waggling his eyebrows. "Shall we relocate to the bedroom?"

Kate stole his shirt and draped it around her shoulders, standing fluidly. She stared down at him with raised eyebrows, a faint smirk tugging the corner of her lips.

When he didn't immediately move to stand, she poked him with a toe. He blinked, coming out of a strange reverie of staring at her legs disappearing up under his shirt.

"Wha?"

The sardonic twist to her lips showed that she knew precisely where his mind had been. "You mentioned a bedroom, Writer Boy?"

Castle bounded to his feet enthusiastically, grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her through the loft. Kate laughed as she stumbled along after his naked ass, reaching back towards the forgotten pile of clothes at the front door.

When he stopped and swung her up into his arms, all protests of picking up the clothes were forgotten in the press of his lips against hers, another joyful laugh sounding before his bedroom door slammed shut.

* * *

**_First Castle fic!_**

**_Still catching up, watching my way through Season Two now._**

**_I don't think this thing has any spoilers, or at least I certainly hope not, haha._**

**_Reviews are great!_**

**_-m_**


End file.
